


Hashashiyyin

by mixomixo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC1, Bromance, Brotherhood, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixomixo/pseuds/mixomixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The thin whisps of gray smoke curled around Altair's head as he took a deep breath of the invigorating drug.'  A short story based on the rumor Assassins used to use drugs before partaking in missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yrušalaym

The blade's metal burned a coal color, heating quickly up as the flames licked into it. Malik held the hidden blade over the torch. Altair lounged on the bureau's dais, amongst the pillows and drapery like a cat who'd just caught the canary. Malik rolled his eyes as he caught a glimpse, the blade smoking slightly as he removed it, the bottle feeling heavy in his pocket, and the task at hand heavier in his stomach. Altair was to Assassinate Majd Addin, the regent of Jerusalem. This was no small task, and despite Altair's blase towards the mission, Malik knew he had to be feeling the stress of the upcoming trials. A public Execution was no place an Assassin wanted to be working, but that was all their brotherhood had to work with.  


Settling down on a cushion next to the other man, Malik set the blade down on the hard tile floor, where it hissed and sputtered, crackling with moisture from the morning dew that had set across the courtyard. Altair roused slightly and looked up at Malik from under hooded eyes and smirked slightly, realizing the Rafiq was waiting on him. Much to Malik's dismay.  


"Prepare." Malik shot forcefully, and Altair slunk up, picking the blade up from the ground and holding it planed before Malik. He used a dropper to pull some of the brown oil from it's canister, after pulling the bottle from his pocket, and held the tiny dropper aloft of the knife. With a sharp hiss he released the liquid onto the metal, where it sizzled and skittered across the burning silver. The gas cloud released by the combustion was significantly misleading considering it was a single drop. The thin wisps of gray smoke curled around Altair's head as he took a deep breath of the invigorating drug.

After he wheezed a breath, he turned the blade to Malik, who shot him an annoyed look.

"You may as well, there's no reason not to." Altair murmured and shrugged, to which Malik glared at him. The last time he'd imbibed was just before Solomon's Temple. It was far more difficult to prepare without two hands to use. Altair's hand pushed towards Malik and the sickly sweet scent filled his nose of the remnants on the blade. With a huff, he drew another droplet and breathed deep.


	2. Kostantiniyye

Pacing was common for Ezio before a kill. His nerves would flare every time, although seasoned as he was, to expect the unexpected before his prey could react was more difficult for the Italian than he liked to let on. Standing here now with Yusuf, he hid it poorly that he was more than restless, and Yusuf read him like a book.

"Calm yourself, Mentor. " Yusuf chuckled, hopping down from his ledge he was perched on to stand beside the older man on the rooftop, gazing into the Templar den that had been   
greedily stolen and abused since it was taken from the Assassins.

"You act like a child." Yusuf scolded him playfully, before shoving his arm. Ezio returned his chastising with a stern glare and Yusuf backed up slightly, with a wry grin.

"Follow me." He gestured upwards to the window leading into the Assassin's den, and climbed over a few ledges to slip into it near-silently. Ezio followed suit, and darkness overtook his eyes, compared to the dim twilight outside, the fire-lit den interior was much too dark for his tastes. He spotted Yusuf's movement and walked over to where the younger man was stirring up a mess of some sort.

Yusuf blew out the leaping flame and closed the burner, and lifted a large, ornate looking glass vase from a nearby desk, encapsulating the metal which was leaking smoke from it's slender holes. Yusuf looked over at Ezio curiously, to which Ezio replied with a similar expression.

"Do not tell me your Assassin do not prepare for missions in a similar fashion?" Yusuf looked incredulous before letting out his loud bark of a laugh. "Yet another thing I must teach Mentor. Look how our roles are reversed, Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He scoffed, before turning the vase upright and inhaling deep of the milky smoke now slowly trickling upward from inside. Ezio opened his mouth to question but thought better of it, following suit as Yusuf brought the vase to him.

"Your senses will thank you, Mentor. Breathe it in." Yusuf continued to speak, and Ezio felt the slow burn of the extremely fragrant smoke, whatever it was, and tuned out the student who liked to hear himself speak far too much.


	3. Rome

The bowl in the crook of Rebecca's arm was more floral smelling than anything else. Shaun looked bored and disinterested in the little 'ceremony' that Rebecca was hell-bent on performing.

"Look, we're gonna blow this popstand like Jenna Jameson, we might as well do it right." She drawled, licking at the spatula as the scent of chocolate mingled with some other smells eminated from the oven. Lucy was scouting, she'd be back soon though, and Desmond wasn't 100% sure she'd approve of the methods they were taking.

"I dont know about this, guys." He hesitated, pausing in scraping together the last of the supplies into a bag to move to the truck. He'd had his share of partying even earlier that year. Drugs were slung around the dives of New York like candy in a playground, but surprisingly he had never smoked Hash. "I don't think fleeing Abstergo is a good time to get baked."

"Don't be a ninny, Desmond. There are some things to be said for tradition. " Shaun spat impatiently just before the oven beeped. Rebecca looked elated and flounced to it, drawing out the tray of brownies with a wide grin.

"Yeah, Des, even Weezer has songs about this stuff. It's not like... LSD, or anything." She assuaged him, and patted him lightly with an oven-mitted hand, and handed him the brown square.

Lucy popped in at that moment looking around somewhat suspiciously. It was clear she was frazzled from the security breach. Wordlessly she walked over to Rebecca and took one of the brownies from the tray. She lifted it to the others as though she was giving a toast with a champagne glass. Flashing a tiny smile to Desmond, much to Shaun's chagrin, she spoke.

"Nothing is true." and took a bite.


End file.
